The Kunoichi Bride
by Psudocode Samurai
Summary: A story read to a sick little boy will lead to changes that no one could account for. How will the world deal with one child who is seeking his nameless bride? Pseudo-cross, harem? Taking feedback.


Disclaimer: I own nothing .

AN: sorry I've been silent as long as I have, no true reasons I'm afraid beyond the standard issues with the holidays and being busy.

Also old republic...for those also sucked into this let me know, I'll tell you the server I'm on and maybe we could do some running about :P

This was a random little idea I had, still working out some of the kinks and overall plot. As to my other stories I have Shards about a third done, working on making that one a bit longer and get some real fights in there ^_^ Also I have another couple of ideas that I'm working on that got stuck in the old noodle and don't want to leave me alone until I get them out, so I'll ask you all first, which of the two would you rather see first, a Darkstalkers cross (Fighting game, for those that don't know, and probably the one thing I've written for more than anything else, trust me, I have a flipping _forest _of writing pads filled with Darkstlakers stories) or League of Legends (PC game that really caught my interest with the character stories and number of heroes you can use there). I have solid ideas for both, just trying to decide on which one would be more fun to write first :P

Naruto will seem a bit strong here at one point, but keep in mind the limitations I list for him as well, this is a rather 'pure' Naruto, so he will be rather focused in one art.

Anyway, special thanks to Fenris187 for his help here, helped be find some error and get things sorted :P Got a new headset for the holidays and that kinda killed the dictation program I was using, so I didn't use it much for this one.

* * *

The Kunoichi Bride  
Chapter 1: A Story Told

* * *

It was truly a rare occurrence for him, being sick.

Where most of the kids his age, most especially those in the orphanage, would get sick at least once or twice a year it would never happen to him.

Not so much as a sniffle.

However, once in a great while something would strike him, something that had most of the doctors in the village scratching their heads.

He to be wracked with coughs, sneezing uncontrollably, violently ill. That was usually the mildest of it.

No one could explain it, it would strike, persist for a few days, and then be gone, like a wraith.

As horrible as an experience as it was, it was also one of Naruto's favorite times. For you see for those few days he would earn the Hokage's almost undivided attention.

It was the only time he could ever remember being read to, having stories told to him.

And for a young boy at the age of four, this meant the world to them.

This was already on day two of his hospital stay, the young blond boy being almost quarantined due to the unknown nature of his illness.

One of the few people that would actually stay around him being the old man in the fancy hat and robes.

For the elderly Kage this was something he was actually hoping to do with Konohamaru at some point, relating the stories that his own grandfather had told him that times like this. Sitting limply on his lap was one such book, if you are in ere to be honest it was one of his favorites, though he could never be certain of what today's children might actually enjoy, or may simply find boring.

The small sigh he pushed a glass of water closer to the youth and allowed wrinkled fingers a ghost over the cover of the book, the lettering long since faded, the emboss badly damaged through ware.

"Alright Naruto, this is a very old book my grandfather used to read to me when I was sick, it quickly became one of my very favorites, and I hope you'll come to appreciate it as much as I have over the years..."

" I aple-appri, I like anything you do for me jiji!" As bright display was marred somewhat by the sudden coughing fit that racked his body.

"Now Naruto-kun… We need to calm down otherwise shall never get any better..."

"I always get better jiji, you know that."

The man gave a small chuckle before nodding, "That you do my boy, that you do."

"So what kind of the book is jiji? Is another great story of the ninja is like that one you read me last time? The…something Ninja..."

"Gutsy, Gutsy Ninja, and no, it's nothing like that, this one's a little more fantastic. It's got pirates, giants, monsters, a princess, and most importantly true love!"

" Love? That girly kissy stuff?"

The boy looked like it sucked on a lemon, so sour was his face. The elderly leader can only chuckle, Ah...to be young again. "I know you think this is 'girly kissy stuff' right now but trust me Naruto, when they that will be in your dreams as well."

The boy crossed his arms in all his cheeks puffed out a childish pout, "Never! What was another word dream?"

The old man gave a small nod, "Naruto-kun dreams are what you want to do with your life."

"But I don't have any dreams..."

This caused a deep frown to be etched on Sarutobi's face, "I'm going to tell you something my grandfather told me once...A boy has the right to dream, Naruto. There are endless possibilities stretched out before you. What awaits you down the path you will then have to choose. You don't always know... But at some point you then become an adult and learn what you were able to become. Joy and sadness will forever accompany this. You are confronted with a choice, when this happens do you bid your past farewell in your heart? Once a boy becomes an adult he can no longer go back to being a boy, the boy is now a man. Only one thing can be said...a boy has the right to dream. For those endless possibilities are stretched out before him...We must remember all men were once boys..."

The blond just stared at the old man for a moment, trying to understand what exactly was he was saying, however he had one major issue, "But old man, what if you never were a boy?"

The old Hokage looked at him for a long moment, a slightly pained look in his aged eyes," Naruto-kun, what you mean by that…"

"Well… th-they never called me a boy."

"Naruto… what do they call you?"

" Demon."

The village leader felt his shoulders slumped slightly that, first these illnesses, now those at the orphanage, was so much to wish for one little boy to have a normal childhood? "Naruto don't believe a word that they say, you're no demon, you're no monster, just a child, a little boy. Now think of your dreams, what do you want to do with your life, and when you think of what it is… Tell me, and I'll do everything in my power to help you achieve it."

Naruto could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, though he knew better than to let them fall, in the past any time he had always led to more pain for him, he'd already seen how much the old man had hurt at his words, that was something he was about to let him feel. " Alright old man if I think of anything I'll let you know!"

The Hokage gave a slight nod that," all right then let's say we get started on this book, shall we?" Naruto's cheer was all the encouragement he needed, "The Princess Bride…"

* * *

It had been ten years since that fateful day, and for one Naruto Uzumaki things couldn't have been more… unique.

After experiencing the epic grandeur that was his jiji's ancient story he'd been obsessed, enthralled, with the ideals of it.

It had action.

Sword fighting.

Monsters, strength, subterfuge.

All these things and more had been brought forth, from epic swordfights, the thwarting of evil, rescuing a princess, this one book had it all.

And for one little boy, he now had a dream.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy going, after all who would ever want to teach him, that much was already proven while in the Academy, whether he was thrown out of the class, given false instruction, or given more difficult tasks than any other student, it was all the same.

He was on his own, there was no help.

His jiji had done the best he could, but he was still only one man, even if he was the Hokage, he had an entire village to care for, there simply was no way that he had enough time in the day to properly train one little boy with delusions of grandeur.

He was on his own, but at the same time, he liked it.

From the final incident with the orphanage, one that led to getting his own apartment, he knew that the only one he could truly count on, was himself.

And the old man of course.

And the family at the ramen stand.

Okay so maybe he wasn't _entirely_ on his own, but given the size of the village…

He tried remembering everything the strange named hero had done, initially working as a farm hand for the eventual Princess.

That hadn't gone terribly well for him… first of all he was to young, second there are very few people willing to let him work for them within the village city limits, and being as young as he was he wasn't going to be allowed out of the village even though he had been a civilian, it was still irresponsible for the troops to let a child run off into the wilds.

Instead he did what he could, push-ups, sit-ups, anything to help build his endurance.

And as skilled as the dread pirate had been in the art of fighting, it was obvious to him that he was more intelligent than anything else.

Even if the revelation had taken him quite some time to fully grasp.

That led to him spending hour upon hour within the village library, or more accurately, in the Hokage's office.

After all he first had to be taught how to read and write, then had needed help with some of the more difficult books.

From there he had learned the history, philosophy, etiquette, even the proper way to dance with a woman, well, at least conceptually...

All things that the fabled hero had known how to do.

As for the prime skill that he was interested in learning, swordsmanship, that was a bit trickier...

It seems that the blades the heroes had used were something completely foreign to their land.

Not for the first time Naruto wondered where his jiji's jiji had gotten such a book…however that was probably just one more thing he would never know.

Instead he was taken, once he came of age, to one of the local weapon shops by one of the ANBU, from there he started searching through the stacks, desperate to find a blade that would suit him.

He had little luck.

Swords from the book seem more designed for the quick thrust but also put you at a greater range, the swords typically sold in the village though, were curved rather than straight, designed for slashes and to sever limbs or disembowel, to strike from the shadows quicker than lightning and then slip away.

The sword of the hero Wesley however, was a dueling weapon.

Something unknown to the ninja world.

Something Naruto himself suddenly felt at odds with.

Now here he was at the age of fourteen, throughout his time at the Academy he had been considered the oddball, the class clown, despite the fact that he always had a book in hand, the sword at his hip, the blade itself having been forged specifically by him by one of his former classmate's fathers, the young girl one with buns in her hair had been ecstatic to hear about this potential new weapon, the unique thing unlike anything that she had even conceived of before, having been brought up around the more traditional weaponry of the village.

He had modeled it after the famed sword that the co-hero, he had no better name for the term, had been using to avenge his father, something the boy could clearly understand, even if he had no true frame of reference.

After all, if someone had tried to kill his jiji he knew he would go to any extent to avenge him.

Unlocking his chakra had been simple enough, the amount of learning he had been doing coupled with his physical exercises ensured that he had a well-balanced chakra pool, even if his chakra reserves grew, they were so high that he should never be able to use any of the standard techniques well.

It was a true pity, as even the hero had the need to impersonate people from time to time.

The clone technique was well above and beyond him, however, with the help of the bun haired girls teammate and sensei he was well on his way to being what they called a 'splendid ninja'.

Part of him did think it was completely unfair however, the insistence on being able to do those three ninja techniques, while he would be the first to admit the usefulness of some of them, he still felt that at their core they lacked honor. Then again, in a world without it, perhaps he would truly be something unique.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

The teen glanced up from his musings, once more having drifted off while thinking of the past again, seems it was something he had in common with the co-hero... "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"What, in your opinion, is the most important ninja art and why?" He was out to teach the blond not to pay attention in _his_ class. While he had no real problem with Naruto, the child having been, initially, one of the most attentive, he now was one that would utterly ignore the lectures...then again, he had already sat through all the of them twice now, having failed his first two attempts, and earning him the title of 'dobe'. Still, it was frustrating for the young teacher to have a student just tune out like that.

"That's a subjective question Iruka-sensei. Are you meaning in regards to times of war, times of peace? On the front line? When devising a strategy? You'll have to be more specific..."

The only sound that echoed through the now still classroom was the closing of Naruto's book, followed by Kiba's pencil rolling onto the floor.

Said blond could only let out an annoyed sigh, why were they always shocked when he opened his mouth?

"W-Well...while you make a valid point...let's say you were just a genin on a newly graduated team pitted against another team."

"Are our sensei's there?"

"No."

"Very well, then I would have to say, all physical skills being equal, then either strategy and planning, or subterfuge. As to the reasoning, if you can either lure them into traps, or outflank their support or heavy assault fighters then the fight is already won. Such a person could be held hostage or out and out killed to give you the advantage needed."

While it wasn't a bad answer, it wasn't the best either...and Naruto knew that, mostly because he wouldn't _give_ the right answer in case he had to use such a tactic against his fellows in the future. He had been present for some of the past chunin planning in the Hokage's office, so he knew quite well that there was a good chance in the future he would have to fight some of his comrades.

"An acceptable answer Naruto. Now, moving on to the theory and planning behind such tactics we-"

Once more, Naruto drifted into his own world.

* * *

"No. No way. I'm not doing it."

Days like this the Kage really felt his age. "Now Kakashi-kun..."

"I understand that I'm needed to help Sasuke develop his Sharingan, but surly one of the other Uchiha would be better suited...Itachi didn't kill all of them after all."

He took a steady draw on his pipe, "Yes, there are several left, but you know as well as I do that they, after the evidence of the coup came to light, that they had their bloodlines sealed, it can't even be passed on by anyone other than Sasuke at this point."

"Then remove him from the academy on the grounds that the bloodline needs to preserved, it's been done before."

"Yes, but not since before the village's founding. Were tied by our own charter here Kakashi, anyone that wishes to be a ninja are to be allowed the chance. Unless he invokes the CRA then my hands are tied. Now, you are the only one that has an active Sharingan, and as such you will be needed to show him the subtleties of it."

A heavy hand impacted the old man's desk, "But what about Naruto!"

"I'm afraid he will likely be beyond your reach...You know that the top student is paired with the lowest, in hopes that we can bring a sense of balance to the teams, and as it stands Naruto is closer to the middle of the pack, so if he graduates this time then he won't be placed with the rookie of the year."

The lengthy jonin just slumped back in his chair with an annoyed huff, "I never understood that practice, why drag down a good team when the dead last should probably attend for another year..."

"And for someone like Lee? Who only really started to thrive after he met Gai? How would that be fair to those like him...you know one of my own students was a 'dead last', do you think it would have been fair to him or the rest of the ninja world if he was held back another year?"

"I-I just want to teach sensei-son..."

The old man narrowed his eyes slightly, "So this is about Minato then..."

"Of course!"

"Then I will make doubly sure not to let you near Naruto."

That had the former ANBU captain on his feet in an instant, his face now inches from the Kage's, "WHAT! Why!"

Sarutobi didn't so much as flinch as cold brown eyes bore into Kakashi's lone, "Because you don't see Naruto at all. All your seeing is his father. To be honest Naruto and he are almost as different as night and day. It took a good bit of my considerable pull with the boy to even get him to stay in the ninja academy."

That came as a shock to Kakashi, "What? why!"

"Because, to paraphrase him, we are honor-less dogs...We strike from the shadows and will take hostages...and while Naruto isn't above using his intelligence and abilities to gain an advantage, he considers it beneath him to resort to such tactics. He's a difficult one to read and idolizes a hero who went to extraordinary lengths to save the woman he loved. I think that if Naruto is put into a similar situation then he would be a most dangerous foe indeed..."

"I-I see...does he have anyone like that?"

Sarutobi could only take a long draw from his pipe. He couldn't be sure...but he had his suspicions...

* * *

At once several women around the village sneezed.

It was something of a strange occurrence within the village.

One Naruto Uzumaki, to many, was considered a player.

However, to those that knew him, it couldn't be further from the truth.

Naruto had simply learned, through reading as well as trial and error, how to treat a woman. Mostly due to the fact that he was searching for his own 'nameless bride' much as the hero had once done.

It had first happened with Tenten, the kind young woman in his class that had helped him get his blade, and later to train with him. You see, Naruto had a rather specific form of woman he was searching for, one who was strong, loyal, and intelligent, beyond that anything else about her, was simply 'gravy' as he had heard the term called.

He cared not for standing or pedigree.

He laughed at money.

He outright balked at those that would flaunt their appearance.

Ino was less than pleased...

However, if you met his 'requirements' then you suddenly found yourself with a young man who was proving that some of the tenets from the romance novels of old were far from dead, though for some that was proving to be more annoying than what would first seem to be the case.

You see, the main issue with his quest was something that made some of these girls either take another look at the youth, or outright ignore him.

He had no idea what true love felt like.

He knew affection, he'd felt that many a time, but not the warmth that would come from someone truly caring about him, and he them.

For some, that quest for love was admirable, and rather attractive in of itself, others, found it a chore.

There was only one woman that had earned the 'most coveted' of phrases from the blond. The classic 'As you wish' and that had been Ayame, the young ramen waitress from his favorite eating establishment, however that wasn't taken to heart like it would have for others, as it was well known that the blond saw the brunette as his sister, and at least thus far nothing more.

Still, for a few girls, like the white eyed girl in his class, she was hoping beyond hope to one day hear those words.

However, there was another thing that seemed to find a common thread with the blond, it seemed that his story had a larger impact on the women he sought beyond just the traits he found attractive, namely that it was the older women that seemed attractive to him.

Most attributed this to the description of his 'bride'. As there had been something of a run on this book after Naruto had initially started his pursuits of a few of the ladies in the village.

Namely, one Kurenai Yuuhi and Yuugao Uzuki, both known for their rather cold personalities, but if anything that seemed to spur him on, wanting to be one of the few to crack that exterior and find the treasure within.

His words, not theirs.

Still, he had had more luck than others, mostly due to the fact that he seemed so sincere and soft spoken while he was doing it, never being pushy, giving them their space and genuine complements.

It had actually made a few of their friends jealous over the years, and lead to a few others looking to be around the young blond in hopes of seeing his reaction.

Alright, it was mostly just the duo's other friends, Hana and Anko. But it was still more than most others seemed to get out of the four, and it was more than enough to get more than a few men wanting the blonds' head for reasons other than the Kyuubi.

"Come now Naruto-kun, you know that you can't be here right now, you're supposed to be in the academy.."

The teen didn't seem put off in the least as he walked just a bit behind the purple haired ANBU, she wasn't sure how he had found her on one of her few days off, she knew that he wasn't the stalker type, but she did have a feeling that he had been asking around about her.

She had a sinking suspicion that it was the Hokage...the man was constantly trying to pull his own pranks...mostly because others wouldn't suspect it. However she had been on guard duty a few times that the young blond next to her and the elderly leader had conspired to pull their pranks.

She was carefully to keep a blood seal on her locker now...though she knew that the blond wouldn't have dropped the itching powder on her cloths, it was always better to be safe rather than sorry...

"That would be rather foolish my dear, as I have already learned all that that establishment can offer...truly I seem to be annoying the instructors with my lack of attention, though it is more likely the fact that when they try and catch me in some form of intellectual trap that I trounce them every time...Now tell me, how may I be of service today?"

She let out a tired sigh as she continued on her way, she didn't hate the boy, far from it, but it did get...trying...at times, she was currently interested in her fellow swordsman Hayate, though at the same time she didn't want to crush the young man's heart, it's not as though he was doing anything that would really put her off...

"If you must know I'm on my way to meet up with my friends..."

The boy gave a wide grin then stopped suddenly, at her odd look he gave a small bow, his smile dropping to a normal one, "One lovely flower becomes four, then I won't keep you from your appointment, please give the others my best, and should you need anything you have but to find me and ask m'lady"

Without waiting for so much as an acknowledging smile he turned, and much to her surprise simply seemed to vanish into the shockingly light market traffic.

She looked about for a bit longer than she would have with another before giving a small shrug and turning back, intent on trying to enjoy her day off.

Though two things chiefly bugged her about it...first was how it was that he was able to simply disappear like that, considering how much he hated the idea of striking from the shadows...there had to be only a few dozen people on the normally packed streets, and he was hardly one that you could normally miss in the crowd with his bright blond hair and rather...unique clothing.

It had been a few years ago that he had started wearing something that was both shinobi...yet utterly alien. It was black, that was true, but the pants and shirt were quite baggy, a small bandana at his hip that looked to be used to cover his hair when needed.

Smart she thought...too bad some of the other ninja in their ranks didn't do the same...

Black gloves that extended half way up his forearms with matching black boots that were quite solid, very un-shinobi like, though she knew from experience just how quiet he could be when wearing them. The thing that really made the outfit seem odd was the shirt, she had to say, while most would wear tight fitting ones, or would at least make sure they fit 'properly' his seemed overly...poofy...the chest being lightly laced together to show his developing chest while the sleeves of the arms were quite loose, though the cuffs were tucked into his gloves, much like how the baggy pants had been as well.

Indeed the only color that seemed to be on him, aside from his hair, would be his electric blue eyes and the shining sword kept at his hip at almost all times.

She felt a blush light up her cheeks, when had she thought of his eyes as 'electric'! About the only thing that really had her thinking on him longer than normal would be when he would show up to offer his services once more, and if he was actually any good with that 'metal twig' as she had heard it called before.

As she approached the little restaurant that the group had agreed to meet at a part of her noted the second thing that had bothered her...she had only noticed it in the last few months...when he had heeded her requests and left her a part of her started to feel a bit...cold.

She had to fight the urge to snort, it was silly, he wasn't even a genin yet...surely some kid just offering to help her wouldn't do that...

Would it?

* * *

Knees bent.

Back foot angled at forty-five degrees to center, right hand at his hip, gently resting on his kunai pouch hidden in the black sash he bore.

Blade tip up and slightly to the right as he stood deathly still, only the slightest vibration from his elbow showing that he had been doing anything at all.

It was a little known trick he had learned over the years, a shockingly effective way of keeping any skills he had hidden from the enemy, by engaging opposite muscle groups at the same time it caused micro vibrations as they pushed and pulled against each other, and at the same time worked to keep one another toned and strong. Though it did little to actually build any strength, it did wonders for maintenance, and at the moment that's all he was caring about for his bi and triceps.

No, this was strength training for his shoulders and hands at the moment, not willing to risk fatigue at a later date when it was needed most.

It had been quite the odd sight for some of the ninja in the village, yet not for the swordsmen in their ranks, he would stand there, sometimes for hours, sometimes for what seemed like days, spending every moment in the training grounds working on his swordsmanship and once in an odd while taijutsu.

Really, he didn't care much about taijutsu, the only real things he practiced there were grapples and throws to get them away from himself so that he had time to get back to his blade, should he be disarmed.

After all, the hero only ever got into fist fights when something went terribly wrong.

However, this trick of his had another purpose as well, it was the key to one of his more unique techniques, something that he knew if pressed to use would allow him almost an instant win over anyone that wasn't a true master of the art of the sword.

At least in theory...He hadn't had a chance to test it on anyone after all, as it was a lethal technique even at the best of times.

It had actually been a complete accident the first time he had used it, he had been pushing his endurance, not unlike right now, but afterwards he had intended to work on his form, to test himself to see if he got sloppy when he got so tired.

To try and force his sword arm to action he had shunted chakra to the aching muscles, however, his control over that power had been shoddy at the best of times...so when the surge came over him all he could do was hold on...

And pray...

When he had managed to pull back the chakra he was shocked to see what had happened to the area around him...

Not to mention himself...

He had dropped to the ground limply, his right leg having been sliced to ribbons, and the terrain around him, which had once been covered with soft grass, now looked more like a freshly tilled field.

It had taken him almost a week to get back to the point that he could train once more, and another month before he risked the technique once more, not willing to potentially give up on something that could give him such an edge in battle, no, he just had to learn how to guide it...

Why did it seem all his problems could be summed up in one word...control...

It seemed to really boil down to focus, and to make sure that that chakra that he pumped into his arm was able to remain directed forward, or at least towards his foe, if he could do that then the blade would almost always strike true, and indeed it had the few times he had managed to properly test it in the past, it's just that he would normally get in trouble for utterly destroying the training dummies on the school grounds, mostly due to the fact that such techniques were meant to be trained in at home. As Iruka-sensei had said early in their school year, school techniques were for the training yard, anything else were to be done at home.

You weren't even allowed in a proper training ground if you had yet to graduate, mostly to keep people from potentially stealing techniques or getting unfair advantages when it came to things like chunin and Jonin exams.

So here he was, dangerously close to the fence encircling the Forest of Death, just standing there...

His keen mind, however, was running though phantom battles at a fevered pace, the micro-twitches in his muscles the only real sign that he was doing anything more.

It would take a very careful eye to notice that he was actually far more than just the middle of the road genin hopeful that couldn't use the normal jutsu.

Just the way he wanted it.

* * *

"Chased him off again did you?"

Yuugao could only groan in annoyance at she dropped heavily into the chair across from one of the few other women she had met that bore purple hair, "I don't want to hear it Anko, you do the same thing..."

Said special Jonin just snorted, "Ya, but that's only because he tries to come see me in the Intelligence Division, we still haven't figured out how the little brat gets in every time, he's like a ghost!"

The word seemed to hang in the air for the ANBU captain, he _had_ just vanished on her in the middle of the street... "Doesn't matter, aside from him popping up at the worst times, how have things been with you?"

She shrugged, "Same old same old, bored as hell, no new toys for us at work...I'm about to go to the mission desk again, it's getting that bad...I just have to break the monotony..."

This time it was Hana that opted to chime in, her triangled tattoos curving slightly with her grin, "Well you could take him up on one of his offers you know?"

That caused three sets of eyes to lock on her, Kurenai opting to just stay quiet for a moment, sometimes this got good. "What? Him? Your serious?"

The vet was absently running her finger along the rim of her glass, opting for simple tea due to the hour in the day, not to mention she had to get back to work after this. "I am, question is, what do you think I mean by that? He only ever offers to be of use to people, seems to me that you're taking it to naughty places...cradle-robbers..."

That caused the two to bristle as the red eyed Jonin-hopeful giggled. "_Cradle-robbers!"_ I'm not that old!"

Funny how they could say things in unison at times...

"In all seriousness, he's quite useful to have around, just smiles and is generally quiet and helpful, the animals love him, rather surprising really given his...condition..."

Anko seemed to take offense to that last comment however, her body tensing as she leaned in, "Why would _that _effect anything? Kid's a kid. 'Nuff said."

However, it seems that the chunin dog lover had been waiting for that. "My my...so defensive...you wouldn't happen to be falling for that little blond ball of manners, now would you?"

Anko could only sputter weakly at her friend even as the others started to laugh, "Hey! That's not it at all! I just can't stand anyone, even _you_ just judging him beforehand like that...it's not right!"

That made the three smile weakly, this was the Anko that stayed buried deep down, and it was rather surprising that it was the young Uzumaki that could force it to the surface that fast. " You know I didn't mean it as a slight to him Anko-chan, just that I'm surprised that the animals didn't react to his presence negatively. That's all."

That caused the special Jonin to blush hotly, she had a bad habit of letting her mouth act before her mind had a chance to slap it down, and it had just given her friends a full shuriken pouch worth of ammo to use on her... "A-Anyway, Kurenai, your planning on taking your jonin trials here soon right? Need any help?"

The chunin shifted slightly under the gaze of her friends, she hated being the center of attention..."It wouldn't hurt I suppose, you three know my strengths and weaknesses better than anyone, so you would be able to push me to my limits..."

That made the torture expert smile, "Great! Let's go!"

That made all three look at her strangely, "What, now! I just got here! It's my day off! I don't want to train!"

Anko just waved her off as Hana leaned in, "Yuugao-chan, you're not about to let our dear, sweet, Kurenai-chan go it alone are you? She could get hurt without your expert guidance..."

"Girls, really, if she doesn't want to the-"

"I never said I didn't want to! But at least let me get a drink and something to eat first!"

That made Hana give a sheepish grin, "Hehe...sorry...kinda forgot..."

One order later and the four started making plans.

Plans that would lead to a new level of understanding of the group when it came to one young blond.

* * *

"Alright, let's start at five percent..."

The warm trickle was always a welcome one, even if he didn't really care for the ninja arts, the feel of chakra was something he always appreciated. It was comforting, like when the old man would come see him in the hospital when he was young.

Still, he couldn't get lost in his memories right now, he had to focus. before him he had placed ten long branches, each of them holding close to a dozen limbs, each holding more leafs than he could easily count.

Slowly the trickle reached the tops of his fingers, the appendages holding the hilt with the perfect balance of strength and flexibility, to tense and the blade could be turned aside, to loose and he would be disarmed, it was an old trick he had learned in a book when he was first starting out, hold the sword tightly with your pointer, middle and little fingers, but keep the ring loose. That level of focus ensured that you wouldn't have any serious issues later on.

And now that it was an old muscle memory he could focus entirely on his form and his chakra.

A good thing, he'd need it...

Unknown to him a certain purple haired jonin, one who loved making the FoD her little playground, was passing overhead, hot on her heels were the last of her entourage, though they almost missed the teen below them if it wasn't for that slight spike of chakra. After all, five percent to him was a great deal more than any other genin would normally use...Letting her voice drop to a bare whisper she turned to the others, the group having noticed the spike as well, "Hey, check it out, blonde!"

Hopping over the fence the four quickly drew together to watch, "What the hell is he up to? That's too much for anything 'cept the substitution...and a big one at that..."

Yuugao however was focusing more on the slight waver to the sword tip, watching as he made small flicks and tiny thrusts things that to most would be only minor annoyances if they were to connect, but as Anko could easily tell you, a thousand small cuts could deal incredible damage. "I don't know...it's all being put into that sword arm of his...but only from the shoulder down, maybe he's gearing up for some kind of powerful thrust?"

Kurenai carefully traced the chakra flowing through him, while she was hardly a sensor, her focus on genjutsu forced her to be quite adept at reading the flow of herself and others, "No...it's not going to the right muscles for that...it's reaching more to the joints to re-enforce them...I think it's a speed te-"

Their eyes widened as they felt the spike of chakra grow alarmingly, a barest 'Twenty percent' being caught by the group as his blade simply seemed to vanish.

Then the flashes appeared in the little clearing.

A bare second later and the chakra faded, his arm and sword looking as though he hadn't moved at all, but before the blond stood a now bare tree branch, every leaf being stabbed or flicked away, yet not a single twig seemed to be out of place. Once more they heard his quiet voice drift up from the clearing, 'Seems I finally have it down...let's try twenty-five...'

Yuugao and Anko's eyes widened in shock, while it had been almost unnoticeable to the two chunin in the group, the others had seen it, it was the same slow moving flicks from before, but accelerated to a point that it should have torn his arm out of its socket! In that brief moment the muscles had bulged almost grotesquely large to keep up with the strength needed to maintain the speed like that...

Now she knew why he wore such a baggy shirt...anything else would have been ripped to shreds...

Before the two could comment they felt the chakra spike again, this time was just a bit faster, yet still able to be seen by the two. Another barest of seconds and the next branch was clean.

"H-how...he's a genin!"

"Naruto-kun...he's really been hiding a lot...hasn't he..."

"Suddenly interested Yuugao?"

"Shut up Anko..."

They saw the teen roll his shoulder a few times as he tested the range of movement before turning to the next one, this time he sheathed the blade and looked to be just standing there, like he had been when he had bowed and left Yuugao in the street earlier...

'Fifty percent...'

The chakra spike this time made Anko break out into a mild sweat...the trick was already insanely fast...and he was only at one quarter of its potential...

The four stiffened as their minds finally realized what that faint sound was before...the blade Naruto wielded wasn't large, so rather than the heavy 'woosh' sounds they were familiar with with a katana, this was higher pitched, like when one would swing a bit of reed around...but with this...

Now what had been an almost constant 'whish' seemed to crack the air like a whip.

For all of a tenth of a second.

"Y-Yuugao..."

"E-eighty-seven..."

Kurenai looked to her long time friend as she saw the woman start to tremble, "Yuugao?"

"Eighty-seven strikes...they were sloppy at the end...he got some of the branches...and even the ground..."

Hana could only stare with wide eyes, he hadn't _moved_!

"No good...not enough control...I'll hurt someone with this...let's try thirty-five..."

Just as Naruto turned to his third branch and started focusing his chakra did he feel it, the slight prickling of his hair that signaled the incoming body-flicker, he quickly cut the flow of chakra to his arm as he took a sharp step back.

This person was coming in _close._

Before him Yuugao suddenly appeared, an almost frenzied look in her eyes as she stepped closer, "Naruto Uzumaki...your _mine!_"

Naruto could only give a small smile as he watched the woman move closer, a warmth spreading through him.

One not unlike the old man's...but it ran a bit deeper...it's the first time someone had said that to him...

"As you wish..."


End file.
